Dinner for two
by Rinoa Redcloak
Summary: Tsu/Hi fluff, no point anything other than to make Hisoka blush. A lot. And it's complete! YAY! Warning: here be lime flavour.
1. The menu is

Disclaimer and warnings: I don't own them. Why? Because I can't draw for starters... Watch out for lemon in later part, rampant fluff and fanfic cliches, and lots of Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Hai hai.  
  
This is my first Yami fic. Review me and I'll make sure to review you too.   
  
Dinner for two  
  
It was just another run-of-the-mill mission. One lost soul refusing to move on. Found him, chased him, talked him to go on. End of story.  
  
It was ridiculously easy. The dullness of their task almost made Hisoka hope for another tough case, like Hijiri's. Almost. The good part of this was that this didn't involve a Hisoka-clone latching onto Tsuzuki like a lovesick little girl, practically throwing himself at his parter. Not that Hisoka could care less, nope. It was the principle. Of course, these mundane missions didn't include a power-crazed demon possessing Tsuzuki, which had resulted in the most unpleasant experience of Hisoka's afterlife. That is, getting his arm chopped off by him, with a bit of unnerving harassment by said person.  
  
Although that case did have it's moments too, particularily when Watari went frantic and tore Tsuzuki's clothes off in front of them, screaming: "Let me see your body!" Now that was some comedy relief, and Hisoka would've laughed if he weren't too dumbstruck, besides, he was quite busy trying to control his blush reflex.  
  
"Ne, Hisoka. Isn't it dinnertime?" Tsuzuki asked as he bounced around in that very infuriating Tsuzuki-way.  
  
"You just want the dessert anyway," Hisoka grumbled, but his protests were a bit undermined by the growling his stomach decided to emit right at that moment.  
  
"Aw, but you're hungry too! Come, we still have enough money for food. How's Chinese? There's that nice place near by…"  
  
Hisoka huffed, but followed his happily skipping partner towards said place. They had been there once before, on an earlier mission, and found it a smallish, but nice, with reasonable prices and even Tsuzuki-sized portions.  
  
As soon as they stepped in, the younger half (that's in actual age, not mental) regretted their choice. Since that last visit, the place had changed. It was still small and comfy, with couches instead of metallic chairs, but now it was also dimly lit -- candles on each table -- and boasted a crappy romantic décor. Even the tableware was bought from some Sap'n'Fluff Inc, and on the whole it was so sweet Hisoka's teeth were already aching. Happy couples already occupied half of the tables.  
  
"A table for two?" asked a cheery waitress, seeing first only Tsuzuki and smiling her biggest smile to him. Then her eyes shifted to Hisoka, and her look turned a little puzzled. Then her smile only got wider, and she almost forced their coats off and ushered them to a corner booth.  
  
Hisoka tried to protest, nipping Tsuzuki's sleeves and hissing like a cornered cat. Whacking him on the head would've been more effective, but somehow Hisoka was reluctant to do that in public. Work was ok, whole of Meifu actually, but a normal restaurant in Chijou… And as expected, Tsuzuki didn't take the hint, but was his own exited and hungry self, oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
"Come on Hisoka! Sit down already. This place is re-aa-lly nice! Look, we got a good spot too!"  
  
Giving up, Hisoka took the seat, still gloomy. But he knew fighting with a hungry and almost-puppified Tsuzuki would be useless anyway. Food was food, no matter where.  
  
"Ne, Hisoka, what's wrong? Don't you like this? I thought you liked Chinese."  
  
"Baka! It's not the food! Don't you see? How that waitress looked at me? Or you? Like…" he couldn't even finish his thoughts, and there was already the slight tinge of red crawling to his cheeks.  
  
"What? Aww, you're blushing again! That's so cute!" Tsuzuki teased, brushing his index finger on Hisoka's nose.  
  
"Tsu-- Tsuzuki!! Quit that! She… she thinks we're… you know, involved, like that," he gasped.  
  
"Oh… OH! Well, I think she's only jealous. After all, you're so cute," Tsuzuki covered his surpise quickly.  
  
"Don't call me cute! Shut up, NOW!"  
  
"What I meant to say was, that I'm soo cute! Yes, she just couldn't resist my charm! My my, the special technique works every time…" he trailed off, cutting Hisoka's outburst in the middle.  
  
It was probably Tsuzuki's stroke of luck that the waitress showed up, interrupting their perfectly begun quarrel.  
  
"What would you like gentlemen? Daily Special Menus' come with appetizers or desserts from the list," she asked politely, still cheery and still glancing them with barely veiled curiousity.  
  
"Dessert! Hai ha~i, we'll take the menu, right 'Soka? So… How about number two? You like chicken don't you?" Tsuzuki babbled so fast the waitress could hardly comprehend. Well, that's what you get when you mention dessert…  
  
"Fine," came the pointed answer when Tsuzuki finally paused for breath.  
  
"Okay! And I'd like a bottle of wine with it, please," the motormouth added.  
  
"Menu 2 coming. Please make yourselves comfortable," she chirped and walked away.  
  
"By the way, Tatsumi booked us a hotel room for the night. Guess he thought this would take longer. We're such a great team, ne? But, let's not tell him, right? Can we stay there? Please?"  
  
"No need. We're ready."  
  
"But, but it's bed and breakfast! I heard it's a buffet too! We can't miss that…" Tsuzuki started to whine, complete with puppy eyes. "Come on, it's paid for. Please, Hisoka? And we could sleep in, we're not expected back until noon…"  
  
Hisoka simply stared at the tablecloth. It wasn't a no, more like a "bug me a little more and I'll cave in"- kind of silence, and that's how Tsuzuki took it. Actually, it felt like a good idea, who wouldn't like a breakfast buffet, and a chance to sleep in. It was only the prospect of spending the whole evening, night and morning with Tsuzuki that made him nervous. Not only was he loud and obnoxious, but also the memory of last time he had to endure a full hour of scantily clad Tsuzuki hopping around had something to do with his hesistance. After that excruciating hour it got worse, when Tsuzuki decided to shower. He took his sweet time undressing virtually under Hisoka's nose. And then he dared to ask if he'd join! All that, naturally, had poor Hisoka blushing like no tomorrow, so he quickly got to bed to avoid further discomfort. Blushing wasn't his only bodily reaction after all, no, his skin was tingling and his clothes were uncomfortable.  
  
Despite these reactions, Hisoka flatly refused to acknowledge any attraction to the same sex. He wasn't gay, plain and simple. He had experience, and it wasn't something that made him long for more. So maybe it wasn't only his first encounter with the sick bastard doctor guy, nor was it consentual in any way, but still. He -was not- gay. So what if his idiot partner had a weird effect on him. Hisoka was used to having his body react in most stange ways. A little excitement meant nothing. Really, give the boy a break. He was in a teenaged body. Even the thought of some bare skin got other boys exited, so why wouldn't the actual sight?  
  
Hisoka was so deep in thought he hardly noticed that their food had arrived, courtesy by the ever grinning waitress. His face remained blank while Tsuzuki piled rice on both plates. This resulted in him stacking a generous mountain of rice on Hisoka's plate, along with heaps chicken bits and sauce. The amount of food on the plate was probablymore than Hisoka usually ate in a whole week, yet Tsuzuki tried to find an empty spot for more chicken.  
  
He was getting frustrated. Ordinarily by now Hisoka would have called him ten times an idiot and whacked him with some god awful thick book. But now he was still unresponsive, not answering to his name, or the frantic hand waving. So he had no other choise. Honestly.  
  
Hisoka's concentration was severely snapped by the touch of a foot. And it was making its way up the inside of his leg. Blood rushed to his face as the foot travelled up, finally resting on his lap. Toes that tickled his thighs didn't help at all.  
  
"Ba-baka!! Get that thing off, NOW!"  
  
Tsuzuki was merrily whistling and drawing kanji in the air, looking like an innocent little angel. The foot stayed still.  
  
That was when Hisoka notised the ungodly amount of food on his plate. His already huge eyes widened to impressive proportions as he tried to figure out what else he had missed.  
  
"Hisoka, you really should eat better. So I took the liberty of filling that plate. Go on, dig in! I want to see that plate empty and licked clean!" Tsuzuki exclaimed with a wide smile.  
  
"Baka! I'm not eating that much! In fact, I'm not eating at all, until that… thing," Hisoka pointed at his lap, "is gone."  
  
"What? Oh that. But I like it there! Will you eat if I feed you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Darn. Oh well, worth a try. Will this do?" he asked as he shifted his foot from Hisoka's lap to his side.  
  
"Maybe," was the reluctant answer.  
  
If he was completely honest, it was more than maybe. The human touch was quite nice, since it was not that intrusive, and it was Tsuzuki. His touch felt safe, familiar and comfortable, which was something he had enjoyed very little in his life. Usually, even in this afterlife, other people's touch flooded his consciousness with a jumble of emotions and frivolous thoughts, rolling over like a tsunami. But with him, it was more like like a paintbrush dipped into water: dissolving and intermingling with his own. He wasn't sure if he was only so used to him or if Tsuzuki had actually learned to shield, but it was nice nonetheless.  
  
The trouble with touching wasn't his empathy. No, it was his own confusion that made him shy away. He wasn't sure whether to move closer or push away. To feel safe and protected, or strong and independent. He loathed being weak. But safe was good too…  
  
Back to current matters. There was a deadly pile of food in front of him, a stray foot leaning on his thigh, and an overgrown puppy chomping down his food in a sickening pace. Hisoka looked from his plate to his partner, scowling. He sighed and decided to try, at least.  
  
Meanwhile, the happy Tsuzuki-puppy emptied his first glass of wine, poured himself some more, and with a wolfish grin, filled his partner's half empty water glass with it too.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hisoka screeched in a particuralily feminine voice, followed by a very definitely feminine blush. Great, now I might as well give up and wear that damn Pink House dress, he thought bitterly.  
  
Incidentally, that was what Tsuzuki thought too. To be precise, he thought something like this: "He looks too cute like that! Yuma and Saya were right, he is a little… girly. Better not mention that though, he'd blow up. Wonder how he'd look with that forest green dress they brought one day? That colour would be very good on him… How could I trick him into that? I guess that wine is a good start."  
  
Being smarter than he looks like, Tsuzuki didn't say any of those thoughts. Yes, he learned to shield.  
  
"I'm offering you a drink. It's not that strong, it's quite mild actually, and yours is even watered down. So you shouldn't pass out that easily. Besides, if you do, I can always carry you," he winked.  
  
As expected, Hisoka turned another shade of red, muttering baka. He eyed the watered wine suspiciously. To drink or not to drink? If he didn't he'd look childish. That was unacceptable, since he wanted desperately to be considered an adult, an equal. Refusing a mild wine would seriously thwart that.  
  
So what if he did drink? Worst case would be that he'd get so drunk he'd embarrass himself. That was not likely; he'd sooner pass out or just get really tired. Then what? If he passed out Tsuzuki would carry him, like before. Although he'd be embarrased, he wouldn't be awake to feel it until morning. Besides, Tsuzuki was not like some perverts, who'd gladly take advantage of such situation.  
  
Now that thought brought up many unwelcome mental images of naked bodies and differend… activities…  
  
Hisoka grabbed the glass and downed half of it in one gulp. There, decision made. Now back to the food.  
  
*****************************************************************************'  
  
So there. Part 2 (with lemon!) coming ^_^ soon.  
  
Oh and guys, who should be on top? I'm tempted both ways... Argh this indecision o.O 


	2. Dessert time

Discl: Still me own nothing. Except my dirty mind. Who would want that? On sale today!

A/N: Gomen, Gomen, but I STILL don't have the naughty parts. I have the habit of making things longer than they have to be, and I expect the lemon part to be as long as this chappie. That is coming soon too!

Thank you for my reviewers, I appreciate it! You can still vote for the top/bottom ^_^

Dinner for two: Dessert 

Rest of the meal was spent in silence. Well, exept for the occasional happy squeals and enthusiastic comments from the supposedly maturer party of Tsuzuki Asato. The younger, but more solemn party, also known as Kurosaki Hisoka, managed to eat a total of one third of his food (and another glass of wine) before giving up. He shoved the plate towards Tsuzuki and sat back. Of course, he was only delighted to have some extra, and pigged out.

It was all gone in a matter of minutes. Right on cue, the waitress appeared with her ever-present smile. After whisking off the used tableware, she floated back in next to no time.

"Enjoyed your meal? Would you like some dessert? We recommend the Super Chocolate Smooth Cream. It's big enough for two, and it's our most popular dessert."

"Waii! Let's have that, ne 'Soka?" Tsuzuki was pouncing on his seat.

"Baka. Excuse me miss, but I don't care for too sweet things. Is there anything like that?"

"Oh, but we can make it like you want! Sure sure! The ice cream itself is not that sweet, and we can always make it without the chocolate sauce, with less sprinkles and with unsweetened cream. That is no problem, I assure you!" the waitress exclaimed, almost ready to sell her soul as long as they ordered the dessert in question. Wonder why she's so bent on that Super-whatever, Hisoka contemplated. Then again, maybe some things were better left alone. Yes, he thought. Mental shields up!

Of course Tsuzuki had to butt in. "Umm, ano… I want that sauce! I love chocolate sauce, so could you put a little? Please, Hisoka? I lo-ove chocolate…"

"Whatever", Hisoka sighed. No time to argue, the men's room was calling him. "Excuse me."

Oh blessed silence. He was alone and thanked any deity there is, as the bathroom door muffled all sounds from the outside. Also, unlike some god-forsaken places, here was no "relaxing" audio track on the background. So there are some reasons why Hisoka took his time, prolonging every move, even soaping his hands twice. His slow pace had nothing to do with a certain brunette waiting at the table. Nope, he wasn't hesitant to face Tsuzuki, his infernal sweet tooth and the accursed Dessert for two. Hisoka shuddered. Well, he couldn't avoid them forever.

Bracing himself, Hisoka stepped out. For some unknown reason he stopped when he heard the waitress' voice behind the partition. And soon, he was sure he'd been right about things better left alone.

"The tall, dark and handsome is alone now! Do you think he'd go for girls too?"

"Why not, his jailbait is a bit girly. But don't they look cute?"

"Yeah! Why oh why are the good ones always gay!"

"The blond one looks kinda shy. Bet you he hasn't given it up yet. By the blush rate I'd say they haven't even kissed. Oh, but that I'd like to see! Wouldn't that be, like, the hottest thing ever?!"

"You said it sister! But as usual, I'm ahead you. I got them to order the Super Chocolate Makeout dessert! If that, and the dark one's charm *drool* doesn't melt anyone…"

"You're so-o bad! Oh, it's ready. Chop chop, take it to them!"

"Ja!"

The girls parted their ways and the space quieted. Hisoka was doubled over, dumbstruck, and so… everything. Furious, for starters.

'Jailbait'?! ARGH!!

Would it be okay to strangle annoying females for insulting a Shinigami? He could plead for emotional distress…

Damn. He could hightail out right away, but then Tsuzuki… oh who cares! This was not about his partner, this was about him! This was about his pride! He wasn't going to be intimidated by two yaoi crazed girls, no, he was going there and eat.

Of course, he could make a bit of a mess, just to give them something better to do than gossiping for a while.

So Hisoka walked to their table all cool and confident. That is until he saw the Super dessert -erm- thingy.

"Wai~I! Isn't this absolutely wonderful! I even waited for you~!" Tsuzuki was practically exhaling little hearts into the air.

Hisoka decided to tackle this situation in the most logical way. First, pick his jaw from the floor. Check. Second, sit down, without stumbling or falling over. Check. Third, assess the problem.

The facts were as follows: on the table was a huge bowl, filled to the brim with white fluffy soft ice cream, almost like a milk shake, and no spoons! Only two straws, twined together of course, and one wooden stick that faintly resembled a spoon. There was some chocolate sauce on one side, but the center was decorated with whipped cream, shaped like a heart.

Facts established, conclusion? None forthcoming.

"You first, Hisoka~!"

The boy scowled. "How am I supposed to eat that? It's too thick to suck and I see no spoons." Hisoka eyed the offending dessert warily. Shifting his gaze to Tsuzuki didn't make him feel any more assured. Actually, his suspicions tripled along with the sweatdrop currently adorning his temple.

Tsuzuki's eyes were half lidded, dreamy and he was licking whipped cream off his fingers. The most disconcerting thing was, he wasn't looking at the ice cream, he was looking at Hisoka.

"Mmm… It's really good… You better have some quick, or I'll have it all," he said in a low voice.

As if that wasn't enough to make anyone feel a bit uncomfortable, Hisoka's body decided to slam the hormone production to warp speed, so his deceitful mind would bring up thoughts involving Tsuzuki, more whipped cream and pink tongues darting over his fingers…

No wonder Hisoka was turning ten differend shades of red, even his neck was flushed. And he was quite certain Tsuzuki was flirting on purpose. Actually he did that before, quite a lot, just not like this. This was much more blatant.

'Maybe I should read him…' Hisoka wondered if that would help him at all. He'd have to lower his own shields to do that, and then he'd feel everyone else around too, and to scan Tsuzuki took a little too much concentration without touch or something…

This time though, he hardly needed any special skills to get what his parter was up to.

"Come on, try this. For me…?" Tsuzuki held out the spoon-like stick covered with ice cream, putting an extra dose of his charm into the movements.

Hisoka resisted a total of 2,8 seconds before he sighed, leaned forward and opened his mouth.

As soon as the cold treat reached his mouth, he instinctively closed his eyes. The attack on his taste buds felt, besides really cold, but also smooth and airy, and it seemed to taste a bit sweeter the longer it lingered on his tongue. Suddenly the whole situation made him very self-conscious. He didn't need his eyes to know he was being watched. A small wave of warmth washed over him, and this time he recognized the emotion it carried.

It was pure admiration.

Hisoka swallowed slowly, since the creamy sweet seemed to get stuck in his throat. He prepared to face his partner. It wasn't fair, the way he seemed to be the only one here blushing and feeling awkward. He had to fight fire with fire. Too bad he had no idea how to play this particular game.

As he expected, Tsuzuki was watching him, but he was also _way_ too close for comfort.

"You missed some," he breathed out.

Tsuzuki leaned forward those few remaining inches, took a hold of Hisoka's face, and licked the side of his mouth clean.

"More?" he asked, moving nothing else but his other hand to scoop more ice cream.

Hisoka could just nod. His throat felt extremely tight and coarse, his palms were sweaty and his whole body overcome with strange pulsing heat. The warmth was flowing in his veins with every heartbeat, rendering him more debilitated by the second. _His_ feelings were seeping through, and he was not used to such feelings. Hisoka had hardly known any tenderness in his lifetime, so this emotional assault had a multiplied effect.

He had no time to dwell on it though, because another dose of ice cream was approaching him. Obediently he opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

For a while, nothing happened. Just when he was about to close his mouth and give up, coolness met his lips. He savoured the taste along with the foreign, but exiting emotions in the air.

Then he felt crackling, like an electric discharge. The voltage amplified in irregural intervals, until the tension made his breath hitch. His eyes flew open, and he knew. Deep purple eyes were coming at him. Tsuzuki must've used that time to move over to his side. So the moment Hisoka had both dreaded and dreamed of, was here.

His first real kiss.

Their faces were a mere breath away, when Tsuzuki suddenly stopped. He was ready for this, but what about his beautiful, but young partner?

Hisoka could sense the unspoken question, and instead of thinking it or over-analyzing, his instincts took over. A slight tilt of his head was the only answer necessary.

The touch was feather light at first. It was nearly ticklish, and it only left him impatient for more. When nothing more came, he realized he was supposed to lead. Funny, now that he thought about he recognized the hesistant anticipation Tsuzuki had emanated for a while now.

He wound his arms around the larger man and promptly attacked his lips. They were just as soft as he had imagined, and he kept moving against them until he had the lower one between his own. Tsuzuki parted his lips, beckoning Hisoka further.

Their tongues met halfway, carefully caressing each other. Soon they were both lost in the dance, delving deeper, hands gripping onto Tsuzuki's broad shoulders in silent desperation, and a larger pair of hands stroking Hisoka's bash blonde hair and lithe back.

Gradually Hisoka's empathy picked up odd background noise knocking on his shields. While he tried to regain some coherent thought, he realized two things: yes, those were other people's emotions and no, they were not alone. Actually, those noises were their thoughts as they watched them kissing.

"Get off me," he snapped, and immediately added in a hushed tone: "We're drawing attention here."

For a brief moment Tsuzuki looked hurt, but then he smiled, gave a quick kiss and whispered: "Wakaru."

Still, he wouldn't move back to his seat. Instead he attacks the ignored dessert with one hand, the other still holding Hisoka's waist.

"You should have some too, it's melted now. Here," Tsuzuki offered, guiding the other straw to Hisoka's mouth. The blond frowned a bit but took it anyway. Tsuzuki kept their eyes locked as he did the same, even until Hisoka stopped, a little out of breath and blushing, again. Tsuzuki was completely entranced, that delicate beauty was good enough to eat. He only wondered, how much more delicious he'd look panting and writhing in his arms…

That trail of thought managed to escape his shields to Hisoka, who flushed even redder and turned away, muttering about bakas turning hentai.

One could always trust in Tsuzuki to finish a huge bowl of melted ice cream in a speed unknown to man. Now he was extra fast, since he had an even better dessert prospect sitting right next to him.

"Check please!"

"Oh for goodness sake, stop embarrassing me Tsuzuki!"

"What? I did nothing," the man in question wondered.

"Well, you did slurp rather… unproperly just now, and yelled like a pig in slaughter, and don't even get me started on your hentai thoughts," Hisoka explained in his usual monotone.

For once, it was Tsuzuki's turn to blush. "You… read my thoughts? But I've trained my shields and…"

Hisoka cut in with a pfft. "Those thoughts were too clear to avoid. Really, you should train a bit more if you want to keep me out of your head."

"But I like having you in me," Tsuzuki said back, pun very much intented.

"Baka!"

"Here's the bill sir. Was the food to your satisfaction?" came the genki waitress, with a smug smile plastered to her face.

"It was so~o good! Especially the dessert. Here, keep the change," Tsuzuki beamed back with a grin to match hers any time.

"Thank you sir, and welcome back!"

Curiousity got the better of Hisoka, the waitress seemed way too happy. So he carefully stretched his empathy.

What he learned convinced him of two things: one, females were dangerous. And two, yaoi was way too popular.

A/N: *wipes sweat* wow, got this far. Well, that was more like foreplay, don't you think? I like foreplay. And I'm not finished with my Hisoka torture ^_^ By the time I'm done, they're both beet red! YAY!


	3. Finishing touches

Here it is, in all it's… over 2000 words. Wow. Told ya!

Thank you to all reviewers, hope this chap isn't disappointing…

But I have to say about that earlier promise, I have this principle of reading only about stuff I know about, meaning I'll read about anime I've seen and games I've played, so if you have fics for series I don't know, I can't review you. Sorry, but a) I don't want to be spoiled b) I want to form my very own opinions of anime&manga etc.

Dinner for two: finishing touches 

The chilly evening air nipped Hisoka's still heated cheeks and ran shivers through him. It didn't go unnoticed like he hoped it would. Now he'd be sure to get embarrased right in the middle of a busy street.

"Hisoka, are you cold? Here, take my coat. Or, I can carry you if you want," Tsuzuki went in his full protective gear.

"I'm okay, stop bugging me." Hisoka tried to sound annoyed but ended up souding somewhat pleased. As if he'd enjoy all that bothersome worrying. Damn this adolescent body.

"Let's be quick then. I don't want you to catch a cold," he said, grabbing Hisoka's hand and practically dragging him forward. Which was all good, since his feet were feeling a little wobbly.

It was a short way to the hotel. Hisoka left his baggage (aka Tsuzuki) to deal with the formalities. He was usually the one to check them in since he was better with things involving money and filling forms, but this time he was too nervous, and he barely could walk straight. So he wandered around the lobby, admiring the fancy decorations. Wow, Tatsumi sure outdid himself this time, he thought. This was definitely the best place they had yet stayed in.

Time crawled. What was taking so long? Tsuzuki probably got caught by his big mouth. Might as well enjoy this break, Hisoka thought and sat in the lobby bar. He ordered one coffee, black.

He was just getting comfy when Tsuzuki finally arrived. To his horror, he walked straight to him and grabbed him from behind, nuzzling his hair.

"Hope you're not taking long," he murmured to the boy's ear.

"I'm ready, get off me so we can leave," Hisoka grumbled. Why did he have to be so touchy feely all the time? Almost like he wanted to make me nervous, he wondered.

"I thought you liked it. You didn't protest that much at the restaurant," Tsuzuki backed off.

"Baka. This is public, but what would you know about things like keeping privacy," Hisoka sneered.

"Hidoi!"

They went up the elevator, and thankfully Tsuzuki kept his hands to himself. Although that might be because Hisoka gave him a Death Glare (patent pending) he had honed almost to perfection.

Room 615 was at the back of a hallway, right next to the fire escape. This was good, at least as far as Hisoka was concerned. A quick getaway was always good to have, especially when staying with a touchy Tsuzuki. But as the door clicked shut, he realized he wouldn't make it that far.

Tsuzuki backed him to the wall and leaned over him. In five seconds, Hisoka's feet turned to spagetti, another five and his brain went fuzzy, and ten more and he forgot about escaping. This was even better than before; who knew Tsuzuki could kiss like that?

"We don't have to do anything you don't want," he said as he moved away from Hisoka's mouth to his jawline, "just let me be close to you."

His answer got stuck on its way as Tsuzuki found an extremely sensitive spot near his ear. He took hold of the black coat between them and eased it off to feel those wide shoulders. He held on to them as if they were the only thing holding him up, which wasn't that far from the truth.

Tsuzuki answered by slipping out of it completely, and placed his hands on Hisoka's hips. They resumed their kiss, twining their tongues and exploring every crevasse. The intensity was already making Hisoka's knees buckle, he knew he'd soon be a puddle on the floor if this was going to continue for long…

As if reading his thoughts, Tsuzuki took a firm hold on his waist and carried him to sit on the bed. A double, Hisoka noticed. So that's what kept him, he idly remarked. Normally he'd be mad for making such assumptions, but at the moment, he was too aroused to think such way.

"Will you let me undress you?" Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka could sense his apprehension.

"Only if you let me do the same," he answered. Oh god, was that _him_ being coy? No wonder he rarely drank, if the result was this. And he followed up by blushing.

"That sounds fair enough."

Tsuzuki opened the jacket and removed it in one motion. A little nervous pause later he trailed his fingers across the blue shirt and tucked it up from its confines under the jeans. His hands ran up against the chest, brushing lightly over the nipples.

Hisoka's breathing was getting deeper, and his head turned away. Soon all his scars and his small frame would be visible; he had never shown them to anyone. Well, willingly at least, or not out of dire necessity. He tried to concentrate on something else, the clock on the wall, the nightlamp on the table, but those fingers were so warm and the touch was so gentle and oh gods, is that his mouth on his nipple?

Tsuzuki rolled light circles around one pink bud with his tongue, enjoying to see it pert up and harden as his lips wound over it. The quiet yelp Hisoka let out encouraged him to remove the rest of the shirt, never taking his mouth away. As soon as the offending cloth was out of the way, he began caressing the slim torso, sliding his other hand to the back and his lips towards the neglected other nipple.

Hisoka's shyness drifted away with the movements. He never knew his nipples could bring such sensations, much less that it could be so enjoyable to be that exposed. He noticed his hushed moans heightened both of their pleasure, so he grew bolder, but still not loud.

Now those long fingers were undoing the button of his jeans. The sound of zipper alerted him.

"You're still dressed," he scolded.

Tsuzuki lifted his head and grinned: "I thought you wanted to do that."

"Would if I could," he muttered while loosening the habitually sloppy tie. Making short work of it, he concentrated on the shirt buttons. Damn, there were many. It didn't help that his hands were slightly shaking and his eyes drifted off to the exposing skin. He lost his patience totally when he saw the last buttons were under the slacks, and there was a belt guarding it. A belt! Where's the carpet knife when you need it?

"Why the hell do you have to wear a suit?" Hisoka criticized. "Will these ever get off?"

"Hey, I had no idea you'd be so… eager," Tsuzuki said, quite amused.

"Eager? Want to see me eager? I have teenage hormones, and I've been suppressing those urges for ages. What would you be?" Hisoka snapped, and immediately choked on the last syllable when he realized he really said that all. Mental note: hormones and alcohol don't mix. Unless you want a horny teen with a big mouth. Then again, judging from present situation, maybe that wasn't so bad. It got him in front of a nearly naked and apparently excited Tsuzuki.

To get his jeans off too he had to get up. The best way to do that would be… yes, crawl along Tsuzuki's frame. That's what he'd do. Oh, but that belly button looked nice to him, it almost called for a little attention. Hisoka's head felt incredibly hazy. He actually was licking Tsuzuki's stomach and nipping on his way up! Maybe he ought to drink more often…

Somewhere in between suckling dark nipples Hisoka noticed he had contradicted himself at least twice during the last five minutes. Who cares, he thought. He was having too much fun watching Tsuzuki's body react to his touch. It was nearly as good as when he was touched… Or maybe better. He could somehow tell just what was the best way to touch.

That's it! The dizzying high he was on, it wasn't alcohol, it was his empathy! His own feelings were mixing with Tsuzuki's, and the combination was quite potent. If he concentrated just a bit more, he'd be able to know exactly what and how Tsuzuki wanted. All he had to do was lower his shields… What? They were almost down already. A bit more and they'd be…

//We're synchronizing, Hisoka. Is that what you want?//

//I'm here, am I? So let me in. Oh, and get me out of these jeans, they feel really awful.//

//So… how far are we going? I don't mean to rush you into anything and I//

//Shut up. I know where you're heading with that. If I were going to avoid everything that happened then, we wouldn't be this far. You'll see if I protest. I'll whack you if I have to.//

//Good. --- Heavens. You're really pretty. Scratch that, you're beautiful.//

Hisoka had a most glorious shade of red on his cheeks, and the rest of him was pinking up as well. Tsuzuki had obviously decided to liquify him totally. He was currently on his knees taking off Hisoka's underwear, lifting each foot with utmost care, and showering kisses along his calves. Once done, he trailed his wet path up his legs, caressing with his hands.

Fast approaching his centre of pleasure Tsuzuki massaged his way from the back of his thighs to his backside. Then… he skipped.

//Tsuzuki… I'm not in the mood for teasing…//

//Hmm, really.//

They fell to the bed side by side. Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki and attacked his mouth. The kiss was hard and hungry, he wanted this so badly, and if he only…

There, finally Tsuzuki touched him there. His hand felt so much better than his own, he had to move against it. To be with him, claimed by him, devoured.

Total surrender had never seemed such a good idea.

"Tsu… Tsuzuki~i!!"

Hisoka's whole body shivered uncontrollably, until he came convulsing. White ribbons fell over his stomach and dripped to Tsuzuki's fingers.

"You're even more beautiful now," Tsuzuki whispered. Carefully he loosened his hold and admired the sight of his young lover, glowing pink with sweat and panting. He raised his smeared hand and brought it to his face, sampling the taste of his success.

"I'm not satisfied."

Tsuzuki startled. What on Earth was that, didn't he just come screaming his name?

"Baka. I feel you as much as myself, you're not satisfied, so neither am I," Hisoka explained as if commenting the weather. Except that the weather didn't catch his breath like this.

"So?"

"So? You have to ask?"

"Mmm, didn't think you'd want that. But if you insist…" Tsuzuki had gotten the rather… explicit thought Hisoka sent him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can say if I hurt or not."

Tsuzuki licked his fingers once more and approached his destination. Cautiously he felt around the tight ring of muscle, pressing a little. Hisoka answered by spreading his legs wider, silently urging him on.

Finally pushing in, Tsuzuki played with the still pert nipples. They grew even harder under his lips as he began easing his way in and out. One more finger, and he moved to take Hisoka's half hard member into the warmth of his mouth. By the time he entered a third digit, Hisoka was completely turned on, chewing his bottom lip and thrusting his hips.

"You… do you have any…" Hisoka managed to voice out.

"Not right here, but will this do?" Tsuzuki fingered the puddle of come.

"I… guess so…"

"Then you do it," Tsuzuki said as he covered himself and flopped to his back. "I know you want to be in control."

"O- okay." Hisoka inched his way on top and slowly began to back down.

The tip was pushing against him, and he willed his body to relax. This is Tsuzuki, and I want this, he kept repeating in his head. This is Tsuzuki…

Their moans were muffled when their mouths pressed together in a lingering kiss. Hisoka stayed perfectly still, adjusting to the sensations.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt like I thought it would."

"Take your time."

Hisoka felt weird. This was only a bit uncomfortable, and even that was subdued by the gentle lull of love and fiery heat of passion radiating from Tsuzuki. Testing, he moved. Not bad. He moved more. Still not bad. He began a slow pumping motion, and soon found it actually felt quite good. It felt even better when he saw Tsuzuki's eyes glazing, holding his breath and letting it out in a long moan.

He sat up and steadied himself placing his hands on either side. Then he rose up, held on, and slammed down. This was as good as anything before. And it made Tsuzuki cry out. So he shifted just a bit and did it again. That's when _something_ happened to him, and he felt pleasure beyond anything he ever had.

He kept repeating that motion, and everytime with the same result. He was exhausted, but he had to have more, he couldn't stop…

Tsuzuki's hands grasped his waist and they moved together, growing faster and frantic. Tsuzuki's back arched and his hips bucked, and in one small eternity, there was nothing else but their bodies dancing to the pulse of their heartbeat, and two voices calling out their names.

They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and wandering touches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisoka."

"Mmm."

"I have to confess something."

"What."

"I chose that restaurant on purpose."

"What?"

"And I begged Tatsumi for extra for this room, and Watari loaned me some more."

"WHAT?"

"I swear, I didn't mean to… well, you know. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, maybe get to cuddle a bit and then when you ate that ice cream I just had to know how you tasted and I wanted to…"

"Shut up."

"I'm really sorry, now you think I'm an old pervert or something…"

"Tsuzuki. Shut. Up."

"You mean you're not angry with me?"

"'m too tired. Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night."

…

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Really?!"

"Tsuzuki. Sleep." //Before I get up, and I'll be totally pissed and I'll whack your head, and you won't get any tomorrow//

//oh. OH! Okay then. Goodnight, Hisoka.//

//…//

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o Did I write that? I'm feeling like Hisoka on a high. Oh well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. So, did it suck or make you all hot and bothered? No, you don't have to tell me if you used a boyfriend or your fingers or something…

Oh hey, and I already have an idea for a "sequel"! That's for all the wonderful people who wanted Hisoka on top ^_^ Well, he was on top, wasn't he? *grin*

I'll shut up now. Ja ne!


End file.
